Infectados
by Rytika Hyakuya
Summary: Este conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto "Maratón Multicolor" del foro Cannon Island [Resumen] Los celos y el miedo son los peores virus con los que se pueden contagiar [RoKino] [¿Ooc?] [Drabbles]
1. Chapter 1

**Infectados**

« _ **DDR» Fairy Tail**_ es propiedad de _**Hiro Mashima.**_

Este conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto Maratón multicolor del foro Cannon Island.

 _ **Color**_ : _Blanco_.

 _ **Personaje**_ : _Yukino_.

* * *

 _ **Infectados**_

 **Drabble 1:**

 _Celos_.

(Yukino)

—¡Rogue, vamos!

Desde la cocina puedo escuchar que pronuncian su nombre, provocando que el llamado resuene por los estrechos pasillos del gremio, aunque sé que probablemente, solo sea imaginación mía por el simple hecho de involucrarlo a _él_.

Alguien más lo llama a él, lo sé. Por ello sin poder evitarlo una extraña sensación se apodera de mi cuerpo. ¿Qué es? No lo sé, pero estoy casi segura que se trata de algo malo y me molesta.

Me molesta no saber que sucede conmigo. Ya que _eso_ , me quema por dentro y no entiendo por qué. ¿Por qué me duele que el maestro pronuncie su nombre?

—¡He dicho qué no iré!

Se vuelve a escuchar desde algún punto de todo el lugar, al mismo tiempo, mi corazón comienza a latir de alegría y una casi imperceptible sonrisa se filtra en mi rostro.

«Por favor, no vayas con él».

Suplico en mi interior, esperando que mi egoísta deseo se cumpla; aunque en realidad lo veo imposible, debido a que nuestro maestro es testarudo.

—Pero, somos un equipo. Debemos ir juntos siempre.

Lo sabía. El maestro no se quedaría conforme con la respuesta, aún así no me agrada que ellos dos siempre hagan equipo juntos.

—¿Juntos? ¿Siempre? ¿Quién lo ha dicho?

Puedo oír la voz de Rogue-sama de nuevo y a decir verdad, me sorprendí de su respuesta. ¿Por qué de repente se niega? Los motivos en realidad no me importan, ya que lo único que me interesa es que al menos por una vez no acompañe al maestro.

—Todos —contesta el maestro y yo desde mi posición en la cocina, me quedo estática ¿Todos? ¿Qué significa? —. Porque nuestro equipo se compone de la luz y la oscuridad.

Reconozco que su respuesta es tonta, a pesar de ello, me duele que sea precisamente la luz que irradia el maestro la que deba permanecer al lado de Rogue-sama.

¿Por qué no mi luz? Si yo también puedo cuidar y proteger a Rogue-sama con la luz que emano. Aunque por ser débil, probablemente no soy tan blanca, pura y cálida como lo es el maestro, pero al menos quisiera una oportunidad para intentarlo.

—Idiota, ya callate y vamos.

Réplica Rogue-sama, aceptado ir con nuestro maestro y a mi no me queda más remedio que ignorar lo que que siento a pesar de que con ello, la sensación que me invade sea a un peor.

—Ves que tengo razón. Nosotros estamos unidos como el ying y el yang, el blanco y el negro...

—Lo sé. —susurro, tras perder otra batalla contra el maestro.

Sé que no puedo ser la otra mitad de Rogue-sama. Porque al final de cuentas, me niego a aceptar que muero de celos, impidiendo así que mi alma sea tan pura y blanca a como lo es la de Sting-sama.

Después de todo, él es el dragón blanco y yo con mis celos, no soy para nada blanca.

* * *

 _ *** * *Notas de la Autora:**_

* * *

 _«N/A»: P_ alabras usadas para este drabble: 486 (492 si separo los "sama" de los nombres)

 _«N/A»: N_ o me gusta cuando la idea que tengo, toma un rumbo distinto.

Al final, creo que deberán buscar la "comparación" que intenté hacer con el color asignado (blanco) y que involucra a Yukino y Sting con lupa.

 _«N/A»: D_ isculpen los errores de ortografía que el drabble pueda tener.


	2. Chapter 2

**Infectados**

« _ **DDR» Fairy Tail**_ es propiedad de _**Hiro Mashima.**_

Este conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto Maratón multicolor del foro Cannon Island.

 _ **Color**_ : _Plateado_.

 _ **Personaje**_ : _Rogue_.

* * *

 _ **Infectados**_

 _ **Drabble 2:**_

 _Miedo_

(Rogue)

« _Rogue-sama, ¿está bien?»_

Últimamente cada vez que ella me encuentra, me hace la misma pregunta y a mí no me queda más remedio que ignorarla.

Hago que no la escucho o cuando me acorrala, miento diciendo que estoy bien.

Pero, ¿por qué hago eso? Conozco la respuesta y hasta cierto punto me avergüenzo de la misma, porque todo surge por una estúpida razón: del miedo.

Tengo miedo del ahora, pero más que nada del futuro que me depara.

El idiota que siempre me acompaña, dice que soy un sufrido que se tormenta con algo incierto, que por un momento debo dejar de pensar en el futuro y aprovechar la vida, porque de esta solo hay una; pero no puedo hacerlo.

No puedo simplemente hacer de cuentas que aquí nada paso, ya que mi futuro, no, mi futuro quedó escrito desde hace un tiempo atrás.

El qué sucederá, me fue mostrado. Por ello, no quiero relacionarme con nadie, para no herirlos.

No quiero lastimar a nadie con mi oscuridad, en especial si se trata de ella, Yukino.

Yukino Aguria es pura, inocente y amable, por el contrario, yo he sido corrompido por el mal.

Soy oscuridad y todo lo que toco, lo profano. Y Yukino es tan pura y frágil que me da temor lastimarla.

Puede sonar egoísta, tonta y hasta absurda mi forma de pensar, pero la realidad es esa. Yukino es tan pura que siento que si hago el intento de tocarla, todo de ella se opacara.

Tal vez, así suceda.

Tal vez, no; pero no me quiero arriesgar para evitar que el día de mañana, me arrepienta de las acciones del ahora.

Sí, después de todo, creo que con el simple hecho de tenerla en mis pensamientos y mirarla, ya he comenzado ha mancharla.

Por eso me debo alejar. Cerrar mi corazón y ante todo, no debo olvidar mi forma de pensar, debido a que tengo un mal presentimiento.

Creo que ella ya se oscureció. Yukino ya cambio, no es la misma de antes, y eso me provoca un mal presentimiento, tanto así que si me pidieran describirla diría que ahora se asemeja al color plateado.

El alma de Yukino, la veo plateada, pues la pureza que irradiaba se oscureció poco. Absorbió parte de mi oscuridad, por haberse preocupado por alguien como yo.

Pero todavía no es tarde. Todavía puedo cuidar de ella, puesto que la plata aún conserva un poco de brillo.

Pase lo que pase, protegeré a Yukino. Le recuperé su pureza, porque aunque me alegra que se esté convirtiendo igual a mí, no lo puedo aceptar.

No dejaré que se cumpla mi más grande temor. No voy a lastimar a nadie, me niego a hacerlo, pero para cumplir mi promesa, debo disolver el plateado que ha surgido en ella para que todo pueda volver a la normalidad.

* * *

 _ *** * *Notas de la Autora:**_

* * *

 _«N/A»_ : Palabras usadas para el drabble 472 (473 si se cuenta el "sama" del principio).

 _«N/A»_ Este es el segundo color que random me asignó, el planteado. Como podrán darse cuenta Cheney lo utilizo para "describir" a Yukino.

Francamente creo que este color le queda como anillo al dedo a la maga celestial de Saber, debido a su pasado y las inseguridades/humillaciones que la chica tuvo.

 _«N/A» :_ Me disculpo por las palabras erróneas que el drabble pueda tener.

Pd. Si quieren leer algo más con el tema del "Maratón Multicolor" visiten el foro


End file.
